That One Question
by corpuscalypso
Summary: During Big Time Blogger, one responce to the buzzer while practicing the questions for Deke really got me thinking. Here is what I think that one question was. ONESHOT


**I Do Not Own Big Time Rush. If I did, it would be made with boy X boy and a lot of making out... I love my mind...**

**This idea popped into my head, but it's a little weird. During Big Time Blogger, when BTR was being questioned to prepare for what Deke would ask, it made me wonder what one question in particular was. The one where Logan is freaking out and Carlos was comforting him (cute!). Here is what my guttered mind / overactive imagination concocted. **

**Big Time Confession**

"Logan!" The woman almost yelled, scaring the bejeesus out of Logan.

"Yes?" he asked, quite loudly, out of fear.

"When was your first kiss?"

"Uh..." he turned a deep shade of pink, "when I was seven."

"You little player you." Kendall said, playfully punching Logan in the shoulder. The woman actually considered his answer.

"Who did you kiss?" the man asked.

"Ooooh, yes, that's a good question!" The woman added.

Logan turned the shade of pink again before answering: 'wellnot abigfreaking paloozaoranythingspecial justafriendlykiss maybeidontknow' except it sounded a lot like gibberish.

"Logie, we have no idea what you just said" James interjected, as he and Kendall leaned in to hear his non-gibberish answer.

"Well, it's no big deal or anything, I was seven! Didn't really matter, everyone is friends when they're that age, it was a friend kiss—"

"Logan, spit it out!" Kendall exclaimed. Now two people turned bright red before Logan answered.

"Carlos. I kissed Carlos." It was quiet for a long moment. No one made a sound, just looked at Logan, trying to comprehend what he had said.

But then, there it was, surprising everyone, even the marketing man. That damn buzzer. "Unacceptable!" the woman said, now getting the glares pointed in her direction, "Boys in bands kiss girls." That made Logan hysterical.

"I was seven! I didn't know what I was doing!" She buzzed him again while Carlos tried to comfort him.

"Wait..." Carlos started, "There is no written rule that says that a boy in a boy band can't be gay." Logan started muttering incoherently and Carlos was waiting for the response from the woman, while his blood pressure rose.

"Sure, but that's not good for the bands rep at the moment—"

"Screw our rep! I don't care what it would do to the bands image if people knew if I was gay; it's not something I would lie about if it were to come up!" There it was, that silence again, except for Carlos' flushed face and his heavy breathing. He shook his head. The woman sighed.

"I think it's time for a break," She said.

"Carlos—" Kendall tried to say.

"I'm going for a walk." Was all Carlos said before leaving the room.

The three remaining members of BTR just sat. Kendall wore a confused face, James stared at the stared at the cardboard cutout, and Logan bit the inside of his cheek, like every other time when he was caught doing something wrong on downright being nervous.

Logan didn't notice at first, but his legs pulled him up standing and his feet made him start walking. And his brain took him to the place he knew Carlos would be.

There is this one spot, covered by foliage, by the pool, where you can't even discover it unless you fell into it from a balcony on the second floor of the Palm Woods; which Carlos did. Of course, he found a different way in that you don't have to jump 15 feet down, just get through the tall bushes, vines and trees hiding the personal area. And he only told Logan about this spot, and what he likes to do there: think and have some alone time.

When Logan made it through the foliage, Carlos didn't notice. Or he just didn't acknowledge the new presence in his space. Carlos was now wearing his helmet and the hat was in the ground across the way by another tree.

"Carlos..." silence. Logan just sat next to him, and waited for him to speak. A few minutes passed.

"I'm not ashamed." Carlos finally said.

"I know." Logan responded, neither making eye contact still. Carlos took a deep breath.

"So then _why _does it feel like I'm doing something _extremely wrong_?" Logan could tell by the way his voice quivered that he was crying as he yelled. But he still didn't move or respond. But then Carlos snapped a little. He cried out, yelling, punching the air, cursing the gods; his helmet even flew off in the process. Logan tried to use his words of wisdom and tranquility to calm Carlos down, but it wasn't working.

But that one time, where Carlos punched a little too close to Logan's face, the raven-haired boy grabbed Carlos' fist as it hurled towards his face to defend himself. Carlos stopped screaming, he made no noise actually. But his tears still fell. Carlos' face was red and blotchy, his eyes were puffy and blood shot. He sniffled.

He looked right into Logan's eyes. Logan's hand was now gently holding on to his white-knuckled, clenched fist. Logan, without ever leaving his hand from Carlos', managed to work the fist open. Logan, while still looking into those beautiful brown eyes of his best friend, entwined their fingers. Carlos, wide eyes and now blushing, kept looking from their hands to Logan's piercing gaze.

Logan made Carlos' mind up for him when he leaning towards the brown eyed boy. When their lips touched, both boys felt a shock down their spines, like a wave of electricity coursed through their veins. So Carlos responded to the kiss, moving his lips against the raven-haired boys.

Logan pulled Carlos closer with their intertwined hands, and put his free hand Carlos' neck to draw them even closer. Carlos wrapped his arm around Logan's waist while resting that hand on the small of his back.

Logan ran his tongue against Carlos' bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Logan eventually winning. Without breaking the kiss, the raven-haired boy had managed to straddle Carlos' lap and sat there until they surfaced for air.

"Carlos... I... I never said I thought my first kiss was a horrible experience, I loved it, even though it was just because you fell and scraped you lip and chin, and I wanted to make you better, cuz I wanted to be a doctor even back then, so I gave you a kiss, to be helpful, like a doctor would be—" Carlos pecked Logan on the lips to get him to shut up. He had managed to say all that without taking a breath or stopping to end a sentence. "Sorry... babbling..."

"It's okay, it's cute." Logan smiled. "So we were each other's first kiss..."

"That should probably mean something," Logan smirked and kissed Carlos on the cheek. Logan grabbed Carlos' helmet from the ground and put it back on the brown eyed boys head.

That sat for a bit, talking and waiting for the evidence of crying and kissing and major freaking out to wash away from their faces. They stood up and made their way back out of the foliage, releasing their hands, that were so tightly connected, both their knuckles were white, only completely after both were free from the trees.

Carlos got some weird looks upon entering the room, that seemed to be filled with tense and questioning air, but he pretended not to notice.

"Alright," he tapped his helmet, "bring on the questions!" Although hesitant, the woman shook her head and recited the next question, directed towards Kendall, but not before making Carlos put his hat back on.

**You see, the TV fooled you. Those questions were not asked as consecutively and quickly as they appeared. FOOLED YOU I SAY!**

**Well that's the way I saw it (or wanted to see it) so say what you want when you review (please? I will give you skittles). **

**Love you all. :DD**

**Question: would anyone want me to continue this, or something? Cuz I like it, but I'd want other people's opinion. Thanks againnn**


End file.
